yoho_dreamfandomcom_zh-20200213-history
ErrorCode
0 0x0000 作業完成。 1 0x0001 不正確的函數。 2 0x0002 系統找不到指定的檔案。 3 0x0003 系統找不到指定的路徑。 4 0x0004 系統無法開啟檔案。 5 0x0005 拒絕存取。 6 0x0006 無效的代碼。 7 0x0007 儲存體控制區塊已毀。 8 0x0008 儲存體空間不足，無法處理這個指令。 9 0x0009 儲存體控制區塊位址無效。 10 0x000A 環境不正確。 11 0x000B 嘗試載入一個格式錯誤的程式。 12 0x000C 存取碼錯誤。 13 0x000D 資料錯誤。 14 0x000E 儲存體空間不夠，無法完成這項作業。 15 0x000F 系統找不到指定的磁碟機。 16 0x0010 無法移除目錄。 17 0x0011 系統無法將檔案移到 其他的磁碟機。 18 0x0012 沒有任何檔案。 19 0x0013 儲存媒體為防寫狀態。 20 0x0014 系統找不到指定的裝置。 21 0x0015 裝置尚未就緒。 22 0x0016 裝置無法識別指令。 23 0x0017 資料錯誤 （cyclic redundancy check） 24 0x0018 程式發出一個長 度錯誤的指令。 25 0x0019 磁碟機在磁碟找不到 持定的磁區或磁軌。 26 0x001A 指定的磁碟或磁片無法存取。 27 0x001B 磁碟機找不到要求的磁區。 28 0x001C 印表機沒有紙。 29 0x001D 系統無法將資料寫入指定的磁碟機。 30 0x001E 系統無法讀取指定的裝置。 31 0x001F 連接到系統的某個裝置沒有作用。 32 0x0020 The process cannot access the file because it is being used by another process. 33 0x0021 檔案的一部份被鎖定， 現下無法存取。 34 0x0022 磁碟機的磁片不正確。 請將 %2 （Volume Serial Number: %3）插入磁碟機%1。 36 0x0024 開啟的分享檔案數量太多。 38 0x0026 到達檔案結尾。 39 0x0027 磁碟已滿。 50 0x0032 不支援這種網路要求。 51 0x0033 遠端電腦無法使用。 52 0x0034 網路名稱重複。 53 0x0035 網路路徑找不到。 54 0x0036 網路忙碌中。 55 0x0037 The specified network resource or device is no longer available. 56 0x0038 The network BIOS command limit has been reached. 57 0x0039 網路配接卡發生問題。 58 0x003A 指定的伺服器無法執行要求的作業。 59 0x003B 網路發生意外錯誤。 60 0x003C 遠端配接卡不相容。 61 0x003D 印表機佇列已滿。 62 0x003E 伺服器的空間無法儲存等候列印的檔案。 63 0x003F 等候列印的檔案已經刪除。 64 0x0040 指定的網路名稱無法使用。 65 0x0041 拒絕存取網路。 66 0x0042 網路資源類型錯誤。 67 0x0043 網路名稱找不到。 68 0x0044 超過區域電腦網路配接卡的名稱限制。 69 0x0045 超過網路 BIOS 作業階段的限制。 70 0x0046 遠端伺服器已經暫停或者正在起始中。 71 0x0047 由於連線數目已達上限，此時無法再連線到這台遠端電腦。 72 0x0048 指定的印表機或磁碟裝置已經暫停作用。 80 0x0050 檔案已經存在。 82 0x0052 無法建立目錄或檔案。 83 0x0053 INT 24朷失敗 84 0x0054 處理這項要求的儲存體無法使用。 85 0x0055 近端裝置名稱已經在使用中。 86 0x0056 指定的網路密碼錯誤。 87 0x0057 參數錯誤。 88 0x0058 網路發生資料寫入錯誤。 89 0x0059 此時系統無法執行其他行程。 100 0x0064 無法建立其他的系統 semaphore。 101 0x0065 屬於其他行程專用的 semaphore 。 102 0x0066 semaphore 已經設定，而且無法關閉。 103 0x0067 無法指定 semaphore 。 104 0x0068 在岔斷時間無法要求專用的 semaphore 。 105 0x0069 此 semaphore 先前的擁有權已經結束。 106 0x006A 請將磁片插入 %1。 107 0x006B 因為代用的磁片尚未插入，所以程式已經停止。 108 0x006C 磁碟正在使用中或被鎖定。 109 0x006D Pipe 已經中止。 110 0x006E 系統無法開啟指定的 裝置或檔案。 111 0x006F 檔名太長。 112 0x0070 磁碟空間不足。 113 0x0071 沒有可用的內部檔案識別字。 114 0x0072 目標內部檔案識別字不正確。 117 0x0075 由應用程式所執行的 IOCTL 呼叫 不正確。 118 0x0076 寫入驗証參數值不正確。 119 0x0077 系統不支援所要求的指令。 120 0x0078 此項功能僅在 Win32 模式有效。 121 0x0079 semaphore 超過逾時期間。 122 0x007A 傳到系統呼叫的資料區域 太小。 123 0x007B 檔名、目錄名稱或儲存體標籤語法錯誤。 124 0x007C 系統呼叫層次不正確。 125 0x007D 磁碟沒有設定標籤。 126 0x007E 找不到指定的模組。 127 0x007F 找不到指定的程式。 128 0x0080 沒有子行程可供等待。 129 0x0081 %1 這個應用程式無法在 Win32 模式下執行。 130 0x0082 Attempt to use a file handle to an open disk partition for an　operation other than raw disk I/O. 131 0x0083 嘗試將檔案指標移至檔案開頭之前。 132 0x0084 無法在指定的裝置或檔案，設定檔案指標。 133 0x0085 JOIN 或 SUBST 指令 無法用於 內含事先結合過的磁碟機。 134 0x0086 嘗試在已經結合的磁碟機，使用 JOIN 或 SUBST 指令。 135 0x0087 嘗試在已經替換的磁碟機，使 用 JOIN 或 SUBST 指令。 136 0x0088 系統嘗試刪除 未連結過的磁碟機的連結關係。 137 0x0089 系統嘗試刪除 未替換過的磁碟機的替換關係。 138 0x008A 系統嘗試將磁碟機結合到已經結合過之磁碟機的目錄。 139 0x008B 系統嘗試將磁碟機替換成已經替換過之磁碟機的目錄。 140 0x008C 系統嘗試將磁碟機替換成已經替換過之磁碟機的目錄。 141 0x008d 系統嘗試將磁碟機 SUBST 成已結合的磁碟機 目錄。 142 0x008E 系統此刻無法執行 JOIN 或 SUBST。 143 0x008F 系統無法將磁碟機結合或替換同一磁碟機下目錄。 144 0x0090 這個目錄不是根目錄的子目錄。 145 0x0091 目錄仍有資料。 146 0x0092 指定的路徑已經被替換過。 147 0x0093 資源不足，無法處理這項 指令。 148 0x0094 指定的路徑這時候無法使用。 149 0x0095 嘗試要結合或替換的磁碟機目錄，是已經替換過的的目標。 150 0x0096 CONFIG.SYS 檔未指定系統追蹤資訊，或是追蹤功能被取消。 151 0x0097 指定的 semaphore事件 DosMuxSemWait 數目不正確。 152 0x0098 DosMuxSemWait 沒有執行；設定太多的 semaphore。 153 0x0099 DosMuxSemWait 清單不正確。 154 0x009A 您所輸入的儲存媒體標 元長度限制。 155 0x009B 無法建立其他的執行緒。 156 0x009C 接收行程拒絕接受信號。 157 0x009D 區段已經被舍棄，無法被鎖定。 158 0x009E 區段已經解除鎖定。 159 0x009F 執行緒識別碼的位址不正確。 160 0x00A0 傳到 DosExecPgm 的引數字串不正確。 161 0x00A1 指定的路徑不正確。 162 0x00A2 信號等候處理。 164 0x00A4 系統無法建立執行緒。 167 0x00A7 無法鎖定檔案的部份範圍。 170 0x00AA 所要求的資源正在使用中。 173 0x00AD 取消範圍的鎖定要求不明顯。 174 0x00AE 檔案系統不支援自動變更鎖定類型。 180 0x00B4 系統發現不正確的區段號碼。 182 0x00B6 作業系統無法執行 %1。 183 0x00B7 檔案已存在，無法建立同一檔案。 186 0x00BA 傳送的旗號錯誤。 187 0x00BB 指定的系統旗號找不到。 188 0x00BC 作業系統無法執行 %1。 189 0x00BD 作業系統無法執行 %1。 190 0x00BE 作業系統無法執行 %1。 191 0x00BF 無法在 Win32 模式下執行 %1。 192 0x00C0 作業系統無法執行 %1。 193 0x00C1 %1 不是正確的 Win32 應用程式。 194 0x00C2 作業系統無法執行 %1。 195 0x00C3 作業系統無法執行 %1。 196 0x00C4 作業系統無法執行 這個應用程式。 197 0x00C5 作業系統目前無法執行 這個應用程式。 198 0x00C6 作業系統無法執行 %1。 199 0x00C7 作業系統無法執行 這個應用程式。 200 0x00C8 程式碼的區段不可以大於或等於 64KB。 201 0x00C9 作業系統無法執行 %1。 202 0x00CA 作業系統無法執行 %1。 203 0x00CB 系統找不到輸入的環境選項。 \r 205 0x00CD 在指令子目錄下，沒有任何行程有信號副處理程式。 206 0x00CE 檔案名稱或副檔名太長。 207 0x00CF ring 2 堆疊使用中。 208 0x00D0 輸入的通用檔名字元 * 或 ? 不正確， 或指定太多的通用檔名字元。 209 0x00D1 所傳送的信號不正確。 210 0x00D2 無法設定信號處理程式。 212 0x00D4 區段被鎖定，而且無法重新配置。 214 0x00D6 附加到此程式或動態連結模組的動態連結模組太多。 215 0x00D7 Can`t nest calls to LoadModule. 230 0x00E6 The pipe state is invalid. 231 0x00E7 所有的 pipe instances 都在忙碌中。 232 0x00E8 The pipe is being closed. 233 0x00E9 No process is on the other end of the pipe. 234 0x00EA 有更多可用的資料。 240 0x00F0 作業階段被取消。 254 0x00FE 指定的延伸屬性名稱無效。 255 0x00FF 延伸的屬性不一致。 259 0x0103 沒有可用的資料。 266 0x010A 無法使用 Copy API。 267 0x010B 目錄名稱錯誤。 275 0x0113 延伸屬性不適用於緩沖區。 276 0x0114 在外掛的檔案系統上的延伸屬性檔案已經毀損。 277 0x0115 延伸屬性表格檔滿。 278 0x0116 指定的延伸屬性代碼無效。 282 0x011A 外掛的這個檔案系統不支援延伸屬性。 288 0x0120 意圖釋放不屬於叫用者的 mutex。 298 0x012A semaphore 傳送次數過多。 299 0x012B 只完成 Read/WriteProcessMemory 的部份要求。 317 0x013D 系統找不到位於訊息檔 %2 中編號為 0x%1 的訊息。 487 0x01E7 嘗試存取無效的位址。 534 0x0216 運算結果超過 32 位元。 535 0x0217 通道的另一端有一個行程在接送資料。 536 0x0218 等候行程來開啟通道的另一端。 994 0x03E2 存取延伸的屬性被拒。 995 0x03E3 由於執行緒結束或應用程式要求，而異常終止 I/O 作業。 996 0x03E4 重疊的 I/O 事件不是設定成通知狀態。 997 0x03E5 正在處理重疊的 I/O 作業。 998 0x03E6 對記憶體位置的無效存取。 999 0x03E7 執行 inpage 作業發生錯誤。 1001 0x03E9 遞回太深，堆疊滿溢。 1002 0x03EA 視窗無法用來傳送訊息。 1003 0x03EB 無法完成這項功能。 1004 0x03EC 旗號無效。 1005 0x03ED 儲存媒體未含任何可辨識的檔案系統。 請確定以載入所需的系統驅動程式，而且該儲存媒體並未毀損。 1006 0x03EE 儲存該檔案的外部媒體發出警告， 表示該已開啟檔案已經無效。 1007 0x03EF 所要求的作業無法在全螢幕模式下執行。 1008 0x03F0 An attempt was made to reference a token that does not exist. 1009 0x03F1 組態系統登錄資料庫毀損。 1010 0x03F2 組態系統登錄機碼無效。 1011 0x03F3 無法開啟組態系統登錄機碼。 1012 0x03F4 無法讀取組態系統登錄機碼。 1013 0x03F5 無法寫入組態系統登錄機碼。 1014 0x03F6 系統登錄資料庫中的一個檔案必須使用記錄或其他備份還原。 已經還原成功。 1015 0x03F7 系統登錄毀損。 其中某個檔案毀損、或者該檔案的 系統映對記憶體 內容毀損、會是檔案無法復原。 1016 0x03F8 系統登錄起始的 I/O 作業發生無法復原的錯誤。 系統登錄無法讀入、 寫出或更新，其中的一個檔案 內含系統登錄在記憶體中的內容。 1017 0x03F9 系統嘗試將檔案載入系統登錄或將檔案還原到系統登錄中， 但是，指定檔案的格式不是系統登錄檔的格式。 1018 0x03FA 嘗試在標示為刪除的系統登錄機碼，執行不合法的操作。 1019 0x03FB 系統無法配置系統登錄記錄所需的空間。 1020 0x03FC 無法在已經有子機碼或數值的系統登錄機碼建立符號連結。 1021 0x03FD 無法在臨時機碼下建立永久的子機碼。 1022 0x03FE 變更要求的通知完成，但資訊 並未透過呼叫者的緩沖區傳回。 呼叫者現下需要自行列舉檔案，找出變更的地方。 1051 0x041B 停止控制已經傳送給其他服務 所依峙的一個服務。 1052 0x041C 要求的控制對此服務無效 1053 0x041D The service did not respond to the start or control request in a timely fashion. 1054 0x041E 無法建立服務的執行緒。 1055 0x041F 服務資料庫被鎖定。 1056 0x0420 這種服務已經在執行。 1057 0x0421 帳戶名稱錯誤或者不存在。 1058 0x0422 指定的服務暫停作用，無法啟動。 1059 0x0423 指定循環服務從屬關係。 1060 0x0424 指定的服務不是安裝進來的服務。 1061 0x0425 該服務項目此時無法接收控制訊息。 1062 0x0426 服務尚未啟動。 1063 0x0427 無法連線到服務控制程式。 1064 0x0428 處理控制要求時，發生意外狀況。 1065 0x0429 指定的資料庫不存在。 1066 0x042A 服務傳回專屬於服務的錯誤碼。 1067 0x042B The process terminated unexpectedly. 1068 0x042C 從屬服務或群組無法啟動。 1069 0x042D 因為登入失敗，所以沒有啟動服務。 1070 0x042E 在啟動之後，服務在啟動狀態時當機。 1071 0x042F 指定服務資料庫鎖定無效。 1072 0x0430 指定的服務已經標示為刪除。 1073 0x0431 指定的服務已經存在。 1074 0x0432 系統目前正以上一次執行成功的組態執行。 1075 0x0433 從屬服務不存在，或已經標示為刪除。 1076 0x0434 目前的啟動已經接受上一次執行成功的 控制設定。 1077 0x0435 上一次啟動之後，就沒有再啟動服務。 1078 0x0436 指定的名稱已經用於服務名稱或服務顯示 名稱。 1100 0x044C 已經到了卡帶的最後。 1101 0x044D 到了檔案標示。 1102 0x044E 遇到卡帶的開頭或分割區。 1103 0x044F 到了檔案組的結尾。 1104 0x0450 卡帶沒有任何資料。 1105 0x0451 卡帶無法製作分割區。 1106 0x0452 存取多重容體的新卡帶時，發現目前 區塊大小錯誤。 1107 0x0453 載入卡帶時，找不到卡帶分割區資訊。 1108 0x0454 無法鎖住儲存媒體退帶功能。 1109 0x0455 無法解除載入儲存媒體。 1110 0x0456 磁碟機中的儲存媒體已經變更。 1111 0x0457 已經重設 I/O 匯流排。 1112 0x0458 磁碟機沒有任何儲存媒體。 1113 0x0459 目標 multi-byte code page，沒有對應 Unicode 字元。 1114 0x045A 動態連結程式庫 （DLL）起始常式失敗。 1115 0x045B 系統正在關機。 1116 0x045C 無法中止系統關機，因為沒有關機的動作在進行中。 1117 0x045D 因為 I/O 裝置發生錯誤，所以無法執行要求。 1118 0x045E 序列裝置起始失敗，會取消載入序列驅動程式。 1119 0x045F 無法開啟裝置。 這個裝置與其他裝置共用岔斷要求（IRQ）。 至少已經有一個使用同一IRQ 的其他裝置已經開啟。 1120 0x0460 A serial I/O operation was completed by another write to the serial port.（The IOCTL_SERIAL_XOFF_COUNTER reached zero.） 1121 0x0461 因為已經過了逾時時間，所以序列 I/O 作業完成。 （IOCTL_SERIAL_XOFF_COUNTER 不是零。 ） 1122 0x0462 在磁片找不到任何的 ID 位址標示。 1123 0x0463 磁片磁區 ID 欄位與磁片控制卡追蹤位址 不符。 1124 0x0464 軟式磁碟機控制卡回報了一個軟式磁碟機驅動程式無法識別 的錯誤。 1125 0x0465 軟式磁碟機控制卡傳回與暫存器中不一致的結果。 1126 0x0466 存取硬碟失敗，重試後也無法作業。 1127 0x0467 存取硬碟失敗，重試後也無法作業。 1128 0x0468 存取硬碟時，必須重設磁碟控制卡，但是 連重設的動作也失敗。 1129 0x0469 到了卡帶的最後。 1130 0x046A 可用伺服器儲存空間不足，無法處理這項指令。 1131 0x046B 發現潛在的鎖死條件。 1132 0x046C 指定的基本位址或檔案位移沒有適當 對齊。 1140 0x0474 嘗試變更系統電源狀態，但其他的應用程式或驅動程式拒絕。 1141 0x0475 系統 BIOS 無法變更系統電源狀態。 1150 0x047E 指定的程式需要新的 Windows 版本。 1151 0x047F 指定的程式不是 Windows 或 MS-DOS 程式。 1152 0x0480 指定的程式已經啟動，無法再啟動一次。 1153 0x0481 指定的程式是為舊版的 Windows 所寫的。 1154 0x0482 執行此應用程式所需的程式庫檔案之一毀損。 1155 0x0483 沒有應用程式與此項作業的指定檔案建立關聯。 1156 0x0484 傳送指令到應用程式發生錯誤。 1157 0x0485 找不到執行此應用程式所需的程式庫檔案。 1200 0x04B0 指定的裝置名稱無效。 1201 0x04B1 裝置現下雖然未連線，但是它是一個記憶連線。 1202 0x04B2 嘗試記憶已經記住的裝置。 1203 0x04B3 提供的網路路徑找不到任何網路提供程式。 1204 0x04B4 指定的網路提供程式名稱錯誤。 1205 0x04B5 無法開啟網路連線設定檔。 1206 0x04B6 網路連線設定檔壞掉。 1207 0x04B7 無法列舉非容器。 1208 0x04B8 發生延伸的錯誤。 1209 0x04B9 指定的群組名稱錯誤。 1210 0x04BA 指定的電腦名稱錯誤。 1211 0x04BB 指定的事件名稱錯誤。 1212 0x04BC 指定的網路名稱錯誤。 1213 0x04BD 指定的服務名稱錯誤。 1214 0x04BE 指定的網路名稱錯誤。 1215 0x04BF 指定的資源分享名稱錯誤。 1216 0x04C0 指定的密碼錯誤。 1217 0x04C1 指定的訊息名稱錯誤。 1218 0x04C2 指定的訊息到達站錯誤。 1219 0x04C3 所提供的條件與現有的條件組發生衝突。 1220 0x04C4 嘗試與網路伺服器連線，但是 與該伺服器的連線已經太多。 1221 0x04C5 其他網路電腦已經在使用這個工作群組或網域名稱。 1222 0x04C6 網路沒有顯示出來或者沒有啟動。 1223 0x04C7 使用者已經取消作業。 1224 0x04C8 要求的作業無法在已經開啟使用者對應區段的檔案執行。 1225 0x04C9 遠端系統拒絕網路連線。 1226 0x04CA 關閉網路連線。 1227 0x04CB 網路傳輸端點已經有相關連的位址。 1228 0x04CC 位址尚未有相關的網路端點。 1229 0x04CD 嘗試在不存在的網路連線作業。 1230 0x04CE 在作用中的網路連線上執行無效的作業。 1231 0x04CF 無法傳輸到遠端網路。 1232 0x04D0 無法連線到遠端系統。 1233 0x04D1 遠端系統不支援傳輸通訊協定。 1234 0x04D2 遠端系統的到達站網路端點沒有作何執行中的服務。 1235 0x04D3 要求已經中止。 1236 0x04D4 進端系統已經中斷網路連線。 1237 0x04D5 無法完成作業，請重試。 1238 0x04D6 無法與伺服器連線，原因是這個帳戶已經到達同時連線數目 的上限。 1239 0x04D7 嘗試在這個帳戶未授權的時間登入網路。 1240 0x04D8 這個帳戶無法從這個地方登入網路。 1241 0x04D9 網路位址無法用於這個要求的作業。 1242 0x04DA 服務已經登記。 1243 0x04DB 指定的服務不存在。 1244 0x04DC 作業無法執行，原因是使用者尚未授權使用。 1245 0x04DD 要求的作業無法執行，原因是使用者尚未登入網路。 指定的服務不存在。 1246 0x04DE 傳回要求呼叫者繼續工作的訊息。 1247 0x04DF 在完成起始作業之後，嘗試再執行起始作業。 1248 0x04E0 沒有其他的近端裝置。 1300 0x0514 並未指定所有的參照權限給呼叫者。 1301 0x0515 帳戶名稱與安全識別碼之間尚有未執行完成的連線。 1302 0x0516 此帳戶並未設定特別的系統配額限制。 1303 0x0517 沒有可用的加密機碼。 傳回一個已知的加密機碼。 1304 0x0518 NT 密碼太複雜，無法轉換成 LAN Manager 密碼。 傳回的LAN Manager 密碼是一個空字串。 1305 0x0519 修正層次不詳。 1306 0x051A 表示兩個修訂階層不相容。 1307 0x051B 此安全識別碼無法指定為這個物件的擁有者。 1308 0x051C 此安全識別碼無法指定為主要的物件群組。 1309 0x051D An attempt has been made to operate on an impersonation token by a thread that is not currently impersonating a client. 1310 0x051E 不可以關閉群組。 1311 0x051F 目前沒有可登入的伺服器，所以無法處理登入要求。 1312 0x0520 指定登入作業階段不存在。 該作業階段可能已經 結束。 1313 0x0521 指定的權限不存在。 1314 0x0522 用戶端未列出要求的權限。 1315 0x0523 所提供的名稱格式與帳戶名稱不符。 1316 0x0524 指定的使用者已經存在。 1317 0x0525 指定的使用者不存在。 1318 0x0526 指定的群組已經存在。 1319 0x0527 指定的群組不存存。 1320 0x0528 指定的使用者帳戶已經是指定群組的成員，或 指定的群組因為內含成員而無法刪除。 1321 0x0529 指定的使用者帳戶不是指定的群組帳戶成員。 1322 0x052A 上一次留下來的管理帳戶無法關閉或 刪除。 1323 0x052B 無法更新密碼。 所輸入的密碼不正確。 1324 0x052C 無法更新密碼。 所輸入的新密碼內含不符合 密碼規定。 1325 0x052D 因為違反密碼更新規則，所以無法更新密碼。 1326 0x052E 登入失敗: 無法辨識的使用者名稱或密碼錯誤。 1327 0x052F 登入失敗: 使用者帳戶限制。 1328 0x0530 登入失敗: 違反帳戶登入時間限制。 1329 0x0531 登入失敗: 使用者不可登入這部電腦。 1330 0x0532 登入失敗: 指定的帳戶密碼過期。 1331 0x0533 登入失敗: 帳戶目前無效。 1332 0x0534 帳戶名稱與帳戶識別碼不符。 1333 0x0535 一次要求太多的近端使用者識別碼（local user identifiers，LUIDs）。 1334 0x0536 沒有可用的近端使用者識別碼（local user identifiers，LUIDs）。 1335 0x0537 安全識別碼的轉授權部份對這個特殊用法無效。 1336 0x0538 無效的存取控制清單架構。 1337 0x0539 安全識別碼架構無效。 1338 0x053A 安全敘述子架構無效。 1340 0x053C 無法建立繼承的存取控制清單或存取控制項目。 1341 0x053D 伺服器目前無效。 1342 0x053E 伺服器目前可以使用。 1343 0x053F 所提供的值是無效的識別碼授權值。 1344 0x0540 沒有可供安全資訊更新使用的記憶體。 1345 0x0541 指定的屬性無效，或指定的屬性與整個群組的 屬性不相容。 1346 0x0542 Either a required impersonation level was not provided, or the provided impersonation level is invalid. 1347 0x0543 Cannot open an anonymous level security token. 1348 0x0544 所要求的認可資訊類別無效。 1349 0x0545 The type of the token is inappropriate for its attempted use. 1350 0x0546 無法在沒有相關連安全性的物件執行 安全 1351 0x0547 指示無法連到 Windows NT 伺服器，或網域中的物件 受到保護，所以無法擷取所需的物件。 1352 0x0548 安全帳戶管理程式或區域安全授權伺服器狀態 不正確，所以無法執行安全作業。 1353 0x0549 網域狀態錯誤，所以無法執行安全作業。 1354 0x054A 只有網域的主網域控制單元才能使用這項作業。 1355 0x054B 指定的網域不存在。 1356 0x054C 指定的網域已經存在。 1357 0x054D 嘗試超過每個伺服器的網域數目限制。 1358 0x054E 因為磁碟上發生嚴重的儲存媒體錯誤或是資料架構毀損， 所以無法完成所要求的作業。 1359 0x054F 安全帳戶資料庫內有內部不一致的狀況。 1360 0x0550 通用的存取類型包含在某一存取遮罩中， 這個遮罩已經對應到非通用的類型。 1361 0x0551 安全敘述子的格式不正確（absolute or self-relative）。 1362 0x0552 所要求的動作只能給登入使用。 而目前呼叫該動作的處理並未登錄為登入。 1363 0x0553 無法利用已經在使用的識別碼來啟動新的作業階段。 1364 0x0554 無法識別指定的確認包裝。 1365 0x0555 登入作業階段不是在與要求的作業一致的 狀態。 1366 0x0556 登入作業階段識別碼已經在使用中。 1367 0x0557 登入要求包含無效的登入類型值。 1368 0x0558 Unable to impersonate via a named pipe until data has been read from that pipe. 1369 0x0559 The transaction state of a Registry subtree is incompatible with the requested operation. 1370 0x055A 內部安全資料庫毀損。 1371 0x055B 無法在內建帳戶執行這項作業。 1372 0x055C 無法在這個內建的特殊群組執行這項操作。 1373 0x055D 無法在這個內建的特殊使用者執行這項作業。 1374 0x055E 因為群組目前是使用者的主要群組，所以不能 從群組移除使用者。 1375 0x055F The token is already in use as a primary token. 1376 0x0560 指定的區域群組不存在。 1377 0x0561 指定的帳戶名稱不是區域群組的成員。 1378 0x0562 指定的帳戶名稱已經是區域群組的成員。 1379 0x0563 指定的區域群組已經存在。 1380 0x0564 登入失敗: 使用者無權在這部電腦以要求的 登入類型登入。 1381 0x0565 The maximum number of secrets that may be stored in a single system has been exceeded. 1382 0x0566 The length of a secret exceeds the maximum length allowed. 1383 0x0567 本區安全性授權資料庫內含的資料不一致。 1384 0x0568 在登入時，使用者的安全內容累積太多的 安全識別碼。 1385 0x0569 登入失敗: 使用者尚未被許可在這個台腦使用要求的登入類型。 1386 0x056A 交叉加密的密碼需要變更使用者的密碼。 1387 0x056B 因為成員不存在，所以無法將新的成員新增到 區域群組。 1388 0x056C 因為成員的帳號類型不正確，所以無法新增到區域群組。 1389 0x056D 指定的安全 ID 太多。 1390 0x056E 需要用到交互加密的密碼才能變更這個使用者的密碼。 1391 0x056F 表示存取控制清單沒有可繼承的元件 1392 0x0570 檔案或目錄已毀，無法讀取資料。 1393 0x0571 磁碟架構已毀無法讀取。 1394 0x0572 沒有指定之登入作業階段的使用者作業階段機碼。 1395 0x0573 正在存取的服務僅授權特定數目的連線。 而目前連線數目已達上限， 所以無法再建立服務連線。 1400 0x0578 視窗代碼無效。 1401 0x0579 功能表識別碼無效。 1402 0x057A 游標控制碼無效。 1403 0x057B 加速鍵表格控制碼無效。 1404 0x057C Invalid hook handle. 1405 0x057D 無效的多重視窗位置架構控制。 1406 0x057E 無法建立最上層的子視窗。 1407 0x057F 找不到 window class。 1408 0x0580 無效的視窗，屬於其他的執行緒。 1409 0x0581 快速鍵已經登記。 1410 0x0582 Class 已經存在。 1411 0x0583 Class 不存在。 1412 0x0584 Class 仍然有開啟的視窗。 1413 0x0585 無效的索引。 1414 0x0586 圖示控制碼無效。 1415 0x0587 使用專用的 DIALOG 視窗文字。 1416 0x0588 清單方塊識別碼找不到。 1417 0x0589 找不到任何通配字元。 1418 0x058A 執行緒 （thread）沒有開啟剪貼簿。 1419 0x058B 快速鍵沒有登記。 1420 0x058C 不是有效的對話視窗。 1421 0x058d Control ID 找不到。 1422 0x058E 清單方塊的訊息無效，因為沒有任何的編輯控制碼。 1423 0x058F 視窗不是一個清單方塊。 1424 0x0590 高度必須小於 256。 1425 0x0591 裝置範圍 （DC）控制碼無效。 1426 0x0592 鎖定程式類型無效。 1427 0x0593 鎖定程式無效。 1428 0x0594 沒有模組控制碼就不能設定非本區的鎖定。 1429 0x0595 This hook procedure can only be set globally. 1430 0x0596 The journal hook procedure is already installed. 1431 0x0597 The hook procedure is not installed. 1432 0x0598 無效的單一選擇清單方塊訊息。 1433 0x0599 LB_SETCOUNT 傳送到 non-lazy 清單方塊。 1434 0x059A 這個清單方塊不支援跳格停駐。 1435 0x059B 不可毀損由其他執行緒所建立的物件。 1436 0x059C 子視窗不能有功能表。 1437 0x059D 視窗沒有系統功能表。 1438 0x059E 無效的訊息方塊樣式。 1439 0x059F 無效的 system-wide （SPI_*）參數。 1440 0x05A0 螢幕已經鎖定。 1441 0x05A1 All handles to windows in a multiple-window position structure must have the same parent. 1442 0x05A2 視窗不是子視窗。 1443 0x05A3 GW_* 指令無效。 1444 0x05A4 執行緒識別碼無效。 1445 0x05A5 無法處理多重文件介面視窗的訊息。 1446 0x05A6 即現式功能表已在作用中。 1447 0x05A7 視窗沒有捲軸。 1448 0x05A8 捲軸範圍不可以大於 0x7FFF。 1449 0x05A9 無法以指定的模式顯示或移除視窗。 1450 0x05AA 系統資源不足，無法完成所要求的服務。 1451 0x05AB 系統資源不足，無法完成所要求的服務。 1452 0x05AC 系統資源不足，無法完成所要求的服務。 1453 0x05AD 配額不足，無法完成所要求的服務。 1454 0x05AE 配額不足，無法完成所要求的服務。 1455 0x05AF 這項作業的 paging 檔太小，無法完成作業。 1456 0x05B0 找不到功能表項目。 1500 0x05DC 事件記錄檔壞掉。 1501 0x05DD 無法開啟事件記錄檔，因此事件記錄服務沒有啟動。 1502 0x05DE 事件記錄檔已滿。 1503 0x05DF 事件記錄檔已經變更。 1700 0x06A4 字串連結錯誤。 1701 0x06A5 連結控制碼 （binding handle）的類型錯誤。 1702 0x06A6 連結控制碼 （binding handle）無效。 1703 0x06A7 不支援 RPC 通訊協定順序。 1704 0x06A8 RPC 通訊協定順序無效。 1705 0x06A9 字串 universal unique identifier （UUID）無效。 1706 0x06AA 端點格式錯誤。 1707 0x06AB 網路位址無效。 1708 0x06AC 找不到端點。 1709 0x06AD 逾時數值無效。 1710 0x06AE 找不到物件的 universal unique identifier（UUID）。 1711 0x06AF 物件的 universal unique identifier （UUID）已經登記。 1712 0x06B0 類型的 universal unique identifier （UUID）已經登記。 1713 0x06B1 RPC 伺服器已經在聽候。 1714 0x06B2 沒有登記通訊協定順序。 1715 0x06B3 RPC 伺服器沒有聽候指令。 1716 0x06B4 管理員類型不詳。 1717 0x06B5 介面不詳。 1718 0x06B6 沒有連線。 1719 0x06B7 沒有通訊協定順序。 1720 0x06B8 無法建立端點。 1721 0x06B9 資源不足，無法完成作業。 1722 0x06BA RPC 伺服器無法使用。 1723 0x06BB RPC 伺服器太忙，無法完成這項作業。 1724 0x06BC 網路選項無效。 1725 0x06BD 這個執行緒 （thread）沒有任何執行的遠端程式呼叫。 1726 0x06BE 遠端程式呼叫失敗。 1727 0x06BF 遠端程式呼叫失敗，所以沒有執行。 1728 0x06C0 遠端程式呼叫 （remote procedure call，RPC）通訊協定發生錯誤。 1730 0x06C2 RPC 伺服器不支援轉送語法。 1732 0x06C4 不支援 universal unique identifier （UUID）的類型。 1733 0x06C5 封簽 （tag）無效。 1734 0x06C6 陣列無效。 1735 0x06C7 連結中沒有項目名稱。 1736 0x06C8 名稱語法無效。 1737 0x06C9 名稱語法不被支援。 1739 0x06CB 沒有任何網路位址可以用來建立全球唯一的識別碼（UUID）。 1740 0x06CC 端點重複。 1741 0x06CD 授權類型不詳。 1742 0x06CE 呼叫次數的上限太小。 1743 0x06CF 字串太長。 1744 0x06D0 找不到 RPC 通訊協定順序。 1745 0x06D1 程式號碼超出範圍。 1746 0x06D2 連結中沒有包含任何確認資訊。 1747 0x06D3 確認服務不詳。 1748 0x06D4 確認層次不詳。 1749 0x06D5 安全內容無效。 1750 0x06D6 確認服務不詳。 1751 0x06D7 項目無效。 1752 0x06D8 伺服器端點無法執行這個作業。 1753 0x06D9 端點對應程式沒有其他的端點。 1754 0x06DA 沒有匯出任何的介面。 1755 0x06DB 項目名稱不完整。 1756 0x06DC 版本選項無效。 1757 0x06DD 沒有其他的成員。 1758 0x06DE 沒有任何資料可以取消匯出。 1759 0x06DF 介面找不到。 1760 0x06E0 項目已經存在。 1761 0x06E1 項目找不到。 1762 0x06E2 名稱服務無法使用。 1763 0x06E3 網路位址系列無效。 1764 0x06E4 要求的作業不受支援。 1765 0x06E5 沒有可用來類比的安全內容。 1766 0x06E6 遠端程式呼叫 （RPC）發生內部錯誤。 1767 0x06E7 RPC 伺服器嘗試用整數除以 0。 1768 0x06E8 RPC 伺服器發生位址設定錯誤。 1769 0x06E9 RPC 伺服器的浮點作業導致除以 0 的運算。 1770 0x06EA RPC 伺服器發生浮點 underflow。 1771 0x06EB RPC 伺服器發生浮點 overflow。 1772 0x06EC 清單中可供連結自動代碼 的 RPC 伺服器已經用完。 1773 0x06ED 無法開啟字元轉換表檔案。 1774 0x06EE 包含字元轉換表的檔案少於 512 位元組。 1775 0x06EF 在遠端程式呼叫時，將空的 context 代碼從 用戶端傳送到主電腦。 1777 0x06F1 在遠端程式呼叫時內容處理改變。 1778 0x06F2 傳送給遠端程式呼叫的連結代碼不符。 1779 0x06F3 The stub is unable to get the remote procedure call handle. 1780 0x06F4 A null reference pointer was passed to the stub. 1781 0x06F5 The enumeration value is out of range. 1782 0x06F6 位元組計數太小。 1783 0x06F7 The stub received bad data. 1784 0x06F8 所提供的使用者緩沖區對要求的作業無效。 1785 0x06F9 無法辨識磁碟儲存媒體。 磁碟儲存媒體可能還沒有製作格式。 1786 0x06FA The workstation does not have a trust secret. 1787 0x06FB The SAM database on the Windows NT Server does not have a computer account for this workstation trust relationship. 1788 0x06FC The trust relationship between the primary domain and the trusted domain failed. 1789 0x06FD The trust relationship between this workstation and the primary domain failed. 1790 0x06FE 網路登入失敗。 1791 0x06FF 遠端程式呼叫已經在這個執行緒進行中。 1792 0x0700 嘗試登入，但網路登入服務尚未啟動。 1793 0x0701 使用者的帳戶已經過期。 1794 0x0702 The redirector is in use and cannot be unloaded. 1795 0x0703 指定的印表機驅動程式已經安裝。 1796 0x0704 指定的連接埠無法識別。 1797 0x0705 印表機驅動程式無法識別。 1798 0x0706 列印處理器不詳。 1799 0x0707 指定的分隔檔無效。 1800 0x0708 指定的優先順序無效。 1801 0x0709 印表機名稱無效。 1802 0x070A 印表機已經存在。 1803 0x070B 印表機指令無效。 1804 0x070C 指定的資料類型無效。 1805 0x070D 指定的 Environment 無效。 1806 0x070E 沒有其他的連結。 1807 0x070F 這是一個跨網域的信任帳戶。 請用您的全域性使用者帳戶或區域性使用者帳戶來存取伺服器。 1808 0x0710 這是一個電腦帳戶。 請使用您的全域性使用者帳戶或區域性使用者帳戶來存取這個伺服器。 1809 0x0711 這是一個伺服端信任帳戶。 請用您的全域性使用者帳戶或區域性使用者帳戶來存取伺服器。 1810 0x0712 指定的網域名稱或安全識別碼與網域信用資訊 不符。 1811 0x0713 伺服器正在使用中，無法卸載。 1812 0x0714 指定的影像檔案沒有有包含資源區段。 1813 0x0715 在影像檔找不到指定的資源類型。 1814 0x0716 在影像檔找不到指定的資源名稱。 1815 0x0717 在影像檔找不到指定的資源語系識別碼。 1816 0x0718 可用的配額不足，無法處理這項指令。 1817 0x0719 登錄任何介面。 1818 0x071A 處理這項呼叫的時候，伺服器發生變更。 1819 0x071B 連結代碼沒有包含所有必須的資訊。 1820 0x071C 通訊失敗。 1821 0x071D 要求的認証層次不被支援。 1822 0x071E 沒有登記任何主要的名稱。 1823 0x071F 指定的錯誤不是有效的 Windows RPC 錯誤碼。 1824 0x0720 A UUID that is valid only on this computer has been allocated. 1825 0x0721 發生安全包裝指定錯誤。 1826 0x0722 沒有取消執行緒 （THREAD）1827 0x0723 針對編碼/解碼的代碼進行無效的作業。 1828 0x0724 Incompatible version of the serializing package. 1829 0x0725 不相容的 RPC stub 版本。 1898 0x076A 找不到群組成員。 1899 0x076B 無法建立 endpoint mapper 資料庫。 1900 0x076C The object universal unique identifier （UUID）is the nil UUID. 1901 0x076D 指定的項目無效。 1902 0x076E 指定表單名稱錯誤。 1903 0x076F 指定的表單大小錯誤。 1904 0x0770 指定的印表機控制碼已經在等候。 1905 0x0771 指定的印表機已經刪除 1906 0x0772 印表機的狀態錯誤。 1907 0x0773 使用者在第一次登入之前，必須先變更它的密碼。 1908 0x0774 找不到這個網域的網域控制單元。 1909 0x0775 參照的帳戶目前被鎖定，無法登入。 2000 0x07D0 像素格式無效。 2001 0x07D1 指定的驅動程式無效。 2002 0x07D2 視窗樣式或 class 屬性對這項作業無效。 2003 0x07D3 不支援所要求的中繼檔作業。 2004 0x07D4 不支援要求的傳輸作業。 2005 0x07D5 不支援要求的剪輯作業。 2202 0x089A 指定的使用者名稱無效。 2250 0x08CA 網路連線不存在。 2401 0x0961 這個網路連線已經開啟檔案或者要求暫停。 2402 0x0962 現行的連線仍然存在。 2404 0x0964 裝置正在使用中，無法中斷連線。 3000 0x0BB8 指定的印表機監視器不詳。 3001 0x0BB9 指定的印表機驅動程式正在使用中。 3002 0x0BBA 找不到排存檔。 3003 0x0BBB 沒有發出 StartDocPrinter 呼叫。 3004 0x0BBC 沒有發出 AddJob 呼叫。 3005 0x0BBD 指定的列印處理器已經安裝。 3006 0x0BBE 指定列印監控程式已經安裝。 4000 0x0FA0 在處理指令時，WINS 發生錯誤。 4001 0x0FA1 無法刪除區域的 WINS。 4002 0x0FA2 The importation from the file failed. 4003 0x0FA3 製作備份失敗。 以前執行過完整的備份嗎 ? 4004 0x0FA4 無法製作備份，請檢查目錄。 4005 0x0FA5 名稱不在 WINS 資料庫中。 4006 0x0FA6 不可用未設定的印表機來取代。 6118 0x17E6 這個工作群組的服務清單目前無法使用。